falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saltlands Defense League
A rag-tag army of criminals, Lipan, tribals, and outcasts, the Defense League is dedicated to keeping The British and the Papists out, and not much beyond that. Consisting of many individual bands, the League is split in per-dominantly two groups. History There have been many alliances in the region known as the Saltlands, loyalty being an inconstant commodity there. The nebulous web of them that resulted in the Defense League involved Lipan tribes, Comancheros and an unscrupulousness arms merchant from Hearuvo Nache. They came together in a small cantina just south of the post war border. Mostly veterans of the conflict, they all bore a grudge for one reason or another. They started drinking heavily and discussing how to stop any further expansion. They knew they didn't have the numbers to fight them directly, but they were unfazed. The morning after, they came up with a plan. Meeting with other gangs in the area, it took little to convince them to join the ambitious league. Affiliation did not mean an end to robbing however. The members actually stepped up the rate of their robberies, attracting more members with their boldness. The money also went to arms in bulk, so they soon become even deadlier on the trails. They used their time not robbing to kill, usually their rivals, becoming the largest gang in the Northern Saltlands. They would gain valuable allies in several bands of Lipan, driven from their lands by the Papists. Now with guides through the rougher portions, the League would almost stop all Papal caravans south by 2270, and the remainder were forced to come together in winding convoys. Leaders of the League had seen yet another opportunity to expand in 2272, after Clifford Dewitt's gang had been almost wiped out in a PDF ambush. Dewitt was an NCO in the Provisional Defense Force but had turned Comanchero in the Southern Saltlands after refusing to slaughter a village of the Aztecs. Now learning some British tactics, they were able to use them with their superior arms to push several gangs out of the area, becoming the largest gang in the north by 2272. Their growing power was a constant concern in the Papal States during this time, so in 2274 Cardinal Oscar Montera lead an expedition to check them. Despite the many ambushes and traps laid by the League, they were unable to beat the attackers back, routing whenever they met in open contact. Finally deciding to make their stand at La Negro Arroyo, they prepared for the Papal force. It was a terrible decision: they lost nearly 70% of their forces in the initial exchanges, and the small group of mounted Nobles cut down another two dozen when the remaining bandits fled. They broke off in many directions; some going with friendly Lipan tribes to hide; others headed west to try and reach The Highlands; but the largest group headed south, where they found welcome with Clifford Dewitt. Dewitt, having rebuilt his gang during the recent boom period, was glad to receive his northern brothers. Over the next few months, however that warmth was strained. He didn't mind their apolitical views, but they showed a greater desire to rob the people he had promised to protect. At the same time the northern bandits were upset with how their cousins in the south operated. Notable Members and groups •"The Burn Boys": a squad of Badlanders from the Rio Grande pack contracted by a lord of the Papal States, they were betrayed on the fulfilment of the job. This caused them to retreat into the Saltlands and raid any Papal caravan, farm or traveller they can. They also train some of the other members of the league for a modest fee. They aim to storm the Lord's estate when they can either influence or buy an army. •"The Iron Brigade": Made of the remnants of Dewitt's original command mixed with politically-bent Comancheros and outlaws, they spend most of their time attacking the British, and protecting several of the away states. Some 'squads' do operate in the north, but this is usually when they are trying to avoid British wrath. •Clifford Dewitt: Formerly a proud sergant in the Royal Tampico Yeomanry, Dewitt was told his squad was to support an attack on a tribal war-camp. Moving his squad into position, Dewitt saw it was actually a village full of women and children, with only a small force of actual warriors. When he radioed this to his superiors however, he was told that they were aware and that he was to start firing on them. While he was a patriot he had also grown close to the native troops under him, and when they told him not to follow it, he agreed. The Grenadiers they were supporting had no such qualms however and began to attack the village. Doing their best to help the villagers escape, the Yeoman were forced to fire on the Grenadiers, damning them for traitors forever. Escaping with who he could, Dewitt has led the fight against the British since. Category:Groups Category:Raiders Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas